femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:CEDJunior/Joan Reston (Scandal)
Joan Reston (Brenda Strong) is a villainess from "All Roads Lead to Fitz," episode 2.05 of Scandal (airdate November 8, 2012). She is the wife of Samuel Reston, the Govenor of Maryland and the former Democratic opponent of President Fitz Grant. In the episode, Samuel returned to their home to find their contractor, Bill Meyer, in a sexual position with Joan. After seeing Samuel, Joan shouted for help, stating that Bill was raping her, leading to Samuel fatally shooting Bill to save his wife. Samuel later called Olivia for help regarding his case, only for the episode's progression to reveal that Bill wasn't raping Joan; they were having an affair. The revelation began when Abby Whelan found long hairs in many rooms in the house, and it was Harrison Wright who revealed Bill's penchant for sleeping with his clients. Olivia confronted Joan regarding the discovery, with Joan completing her reveal as an adulterous villainess by tearfully apologizing after she was caught. Joan later revealed everything while speaking to Olivia alone; she stood by her husband during the election, which he lost by 4,359 votes. She was reminded over and over about the loss by Samuel, and it caused a distance in their marriage that led to Joan's affair with Bill. When she was caught by Samuel, the evil Joan covered for herself by falsely shouting that Bill was raping her, and after Samuel shot and killed Bill, she continued the ruse up until she was exposed. Because of Joan's actions, Samuel went from behind hailed as a hero to facing murder charges, as he was painted as a man who knew about his wife's affair and reacted in anger. Samuel claimed not to have known about the affair and asked Olivia if there was evidence of Joan's adultery, opting to continued to be portrayed as a hero if there wasn't any proof. However, when AUSA lawyer David Rosen appeared at Olivia's headquarters and stated that there was evidence of an affair, while also stating that he would arrest Samuel, Joan decided to confess everything to keep her husband from being taken to jail. She does, and Joan is arrested, while unaware that Samuel had known about the affair and was planning to kill not only Bill, but Joan and himself, but took the opportunity to be hailed a hero after Joan shouted that she was being raped. Joan returned in Season Three's antepenultimate episode, "The Fluffer," as she was shown a file by Leo Bergen (the campaign manager for Independent Presidential candidate--and current Vice President--Sally Langston) regarding Samuel's knowledge of her affair. She was later visited by Samuel in prison, with Samuel demanding his wife to fall in line and keep quiet--under the threat of being sent to an asylum if she didn't comply. Trivia * Brenda Strong also appeared on CSI as the villainous Dr. Leigh Sapien, on Law & Order: Criminal Intent as the evil Kathy Jarrow, on Rizzoli & Isles as villainess Mel Gaynor-Randle, and later played recurring villainess Lillian Luthor on Supergirl, as well as con artist Maggie Sherman on Notorious. Gallery Joan in Prison.jpg|Joan Reston in prison; from Season 3's "The Fluffer" Category:Blog posts Category:2010s Category:Adulteress Category:Blonde Category:Bondage Used On Villainess Category:Callous Category:Deceiver Category:Hero's Lover Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Not So Bad After All Category:Politics Category:Prison Uniform Category:Remorseful Category:Villain's Lover Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Fate: Arrested